


Psionic

by agogRenegade



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But they aren't to important, Emotionally unstable reader, Flowering relationship, Gay Kylo, Goes after episode 7, I'll add more tags when I can figure out how to tag better., I'll figure it out, M/M, Psionic Reader, Reader is a little bit crazy, gay reader, idk how to change it but there will be more than one chapter, im kinda ignoring everything after 7 to make my life easier, inconsistent updates, like right after, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, relationship, there are others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agogRenegade/pseuds/agogRenegade
Summary: This is a collection of fluff and smut about the reader (male) and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. It's the same Reader and there's a loose story here kinda. It's all chronological, in case you're actually into the story that's barely there. The story is there for context (and takes up the majority of Chapter 1) so I don't have to keep coming up with back stories.





	Psionic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is the first story I've posted here, there won't be much of a plot, I'm only doing the minimal plot stuff for context, it makes my life easier.

After recent events, namely Kylo's skirmish with the light side, he felt he should have a some one to keep his head level. This someone had to be new, because not one person in the First Order, with Hux as the exception, had the balls to even speak to Kylo Ren. And Hux wasn't his most favorable option, they could be adults when necessary, but otherwise they didn't care to be near each other. So, it was his personal side-mission to find a person, who could handle the task he'd ask of them. 

It wasn't exactly surprising that this idea of his was accepted (and encouraged) by the large majority of the Order. What was surprising was how quickly he'd found a candidate for this position. 

There had been talk, for quite some time, of a man of inconceivable balance and wisdom. He'd been dubbed 'Psionic'. The story goes that as a child, he went through a series of unfortunate (and unspecified events), so he became balanced. His wisdom comes from his studies of the world, more accurately universe, around him. Not much else is known about him. Depending on who you hear the story from, certain details will differ, such as the supposed events that changed him, what his studies are, how to find him, etc. Even if someone knew how to find him, no one would know who to look for. Many believe he's old, some believe he's a monk or a priest, a few would tell you he's a mad scientist, the majority will criticize the idea entirely.

Kylo had been determined to find him.

:.  
:·

His side project hadn't been all too successful. At least it felt that way. Out of fear that he'd destroy more stuff, his superiors tried to keep him busy. Not to say it wasn't a good reason, it just happened to be an annoyance for Kylo's personal mission. He'd thought about putting a bounty out for him, however he doesn't want to harm the man, and he knows little to nothing about him. He also considered requesting it as a mission, but the idea of requesting a mission based off rumors seemed pathetic to him. 

So, overtime he collected information and made theories as to who and where he is. Many times he had to make a guess and he went on many excursions only to find nothing. At a certain point, many began to wonder whether Kylo even believed that Psionic existed or if he just liked the time to himself. Perhaps, after a while, it was both. Sure, he'd been looking for Psionic, but he wasn't a patient man by any means. Most expected him to throw in the towel by now, but he kept searching. Kylo wasn't entirely sure why he kept looking for this possibly non-existent man. Perhaps, he'd really just needed a bit (more?) of solitude. 

:.  
:·

'Only one more', he always said, 'just one more excursion, then I'll be done'. But who was he kidding, there would always be more. That's what he'd thought, until he found him. It was on accident that Kylo had found him, too. 

No one is really supposed to leave the ship unless they've been enlisted on a mission or are authorized to buy a superior. Not that it stops anyone from doing so. Even Hux and his peers go out for a drink every once in awhile. It was on one of these rare occasions he'd found the man. Kylo hadn't really wanted to go, but he saw an opportunity to organize his thoughts and took it. 

To say Kylo Ren was obsessed, was a slight understatement. It was all he'd talk about. If he would leave his helmet on the ship (even though, that's not really an option for Kylo), maybe some people would come up and be willing to speak with him; he'd be able to get more information about Psionic. Instead, he kept it and as a result everyone was to scared to speak with him. With exception to the waitress.

She was an old, small (being only a bit taller than the table), human woman, who looked fragile. Her white hair was done up in a bun, with two pens shoved around the hair tie. When she'd take your order she pull a pen from her hair, say, "what can I getcha, dear", then click the pen as she waited for your answer. The old woman, despite her looks, was very childish. She had the same friendliness and spirit about her that you'd expect from a child. 

He had been thinking (aloud apparently) about it, while those around him drank and conversed together. She put his drink in front of him and simply stated, "do you want to meet him? The Psionic, come meet him."

She began walking away, immediately, assuming he'd just follow, and she was right. If he was more patient, he likely wouldn't have followed a random old woman he never met before. But, he'd been searching for months and he finally caught a break on his personal mission. You know that feeling, when you're a little kid and your finally going to meet Santa Claus, that's how Kylo felt. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt more excited or childish. 

The elder woman had taken Kylo into a hallway behind (and hidden by) the bar. It looked somewhat like a small house, but there had been this strange feeling about it. It was overpowering, however it wasn't menacing, it was warm and increasingly friendly. As the pair continued, the feeling became more prominent to him. 

There was a door much larger horizontally than the rest. It was sunk back a bit, the space looked sort of like a cube. She put her hand on the door and turned to Ben. 

"Listen to me carefully, I've raised and loved this boy with all my heart. He is good, but unstable." She became seldom very suddenly, her entire demeanor changed in seconds, "it has something to do with his visions, he says."

The woman didn't need to see his face, which was great because she couldn't, to know what he'd say or think. He was confused and had so many questions, but who wouldn't?

"He's my good boy," she continued in her monologue, "best grandson I couldn't asked for, so please," her eyes had become softer, like she'd cry any second, "don't turn my good boy bad."

"I won't, I promise." Ben surprised himself. His voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable (not that you could hear it through the voice modifier), it was like the elder's vulnerability had rubbed off on him. But he'd also made a promise, which was more surprising to him. He didn't realize what he had said until after he said it. Not that he wasn't one to make rash decisions, but he had never decided something out of empathy before. 

She simply nodded and knocked on the large door. 

:.  
:·

Needless to say, the Psionic wasn't what Ben had anticipated him to be. 

The Psionic was a tall man (like really tall, like-a-little-bit-taller-than-Kylo-Ren-tall, that's pretty tall), with pale (color) skin, almost like he didn't go outside. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bright. He's acted so childish and naively that Kylo felt he should describe him as a boy rather than a man. Going by looks alone, he wasn't what the temperamental man expected, not to say he was bad looking, but the Psionic wasn't a scholar by any means.

"When are we going?" Kylo hadn't said a word since he made his promise, so to hear the Psionic speak as if he knows what's happening, through him off. 

"I've been having visions about this for awhile. Take off your helmet, please." He continued to surprise Ben with his boldness and all knowingness. 

"I don't know everything, take off your helmet." 

"Stop that." He'd finally responded, clearly annoyed, to the boy of a man. The man had a guilty look on his face and stepped closer to Kylo and grabbed his shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't be mad, please, I'm really sorry." The Psionic looked and sounded (due to the cracks in his voice) like he was going to cry. The annoyed, though his annoyance was quickly dissolving into confusion, man looked to the old woman, who shrugged and mouthed 'told ya so' at him.

"I'm not mad." 

"Really?" After squeezing his shoulders, the (color) haired boy hugged him tightly. He whispered thank-you's into Kylo's neck as he held him. 

Once again Kylo was stunned, he was the most feared man and now some stranger is hugging him like they're best friends or something. Perhaps, this is what she meant by unstable, his emotions are clearly all over the place and aren't exactly appropriate. He became suddenly overwhelmed with sadness because he thought Kylo was mad at him and it went away in an instant. He was just as temperamental, if not more than the First Order's very own.

"I know you told me to stop, but you're right," he said, letting Ben go, "so when are we leaving again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that sucked. I'll post more at a time probably. Lemme know what I can fix and how this can improve please. 
> 
> Side Note: I'm still figuring this website out, so I don't know what to change to show that the number of future chapters is unknown. I'm kinda just winging it. Cool cool, good talk.


End file.
